


Марш полковника Боуги

by Ksiezycowy



Series: Military AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тут, в общем-то, всегда было жарко и мерзко. И отвратительно. Сухой пустынный ветер нес тонны пыли и мелкой мошкары. Во время песчаных бурь Райдо казалось, что лучше бы они снова все застряли в каких-нибудь сраных джунглях, только не в пустыне, где днем за плюс пятьдесят, а ночью за минус двадцать. Но их отряд ЧВК отправила охранять эту гребаную золотодобычу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марш полковника Боуги

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Это вышло спонтанно. Я вообще собирался писать про другое.  
> 2) Сомнительное авторское чувство юмора, такой же сомнительный флафф и весьма обтекаемый открытый финал.  
> 3) Спасибо всем тем, кто терпел моё нытьё про этот фик в ФЛ :) Ребят (мои молчаливые и не очень герои, я про тебя, кстати, прелесть моя), спасибо :) Не вы, я бы просто не дописал всё это. Отдельное спасибо тем, кто несмотря на ЗБФ выкроил момент и вычистил текст хоть как-нибудь.  
> 4) Это как бы альтернативная версия нашей, современной реальности, по географическим названиям заметно сильно. В общем, АУ, которое совсем АУ. ЧВК = частная военная компания.  
> 5) Многие вещи могут казаться не очень очевидными из-за того, что автору они кажутся очевидными и лежащими на поверхности и он не особо заострял на этом своё внимание.

_Любовь — это лотерея, в которой выигравшему достается смерть!_  
© А. Дюма, "Три мушкетера"

 

_— А ну стоять, это приказ!_  
_— Пиздуйте отсюда._  
_— Не посмеешь!_  
_— Извините, конечно, Минато-сан, но пошли бы вы на хуй. У вас пол-отряда практически сдохло, а для того, чтобы вы могли отойти, должен кто-то остаться._  
_— Не смей, Мелкий!_  
_— Шли бы вы на... Райдо-сенпай._  
_— Какой агрессивный._  
_— И вас туда же, Ширануи._  
_— Немедленно вернись..._  
_— Нгх…_  
_— ... ты что с ним сделал?.._  
_— Нет ничего лучше классики, Минато-сан. Принимайте безвольную тушку кэпа, а я рванул..._  
_— ... удачи._  
_— Вы... учш... авит... ольш... пат… РРИ!_  
_— Связь потеряна, полковник..._

***

 

Тут, в общем-то, всегда было жарко и мерзко. И отвратительно. Сухой пустынный ветер нес тонны пыли и мелкой мошкары. Во время песчаных бурь Райдо казалось, что лучше бы они снова все застряли в каких-нибудь сраных джунглях, только не в пустыне, где днем за плюс пятьдесят, а ночью за минус двадцать. Но их отряд ЧВК отправила охранять эту гребаную золотодобычу.  
Иногда Райдо даже подумывал, что они чем-то выбесили везде сующую свой нос Тсунаде, жену начальника ЧВК. Та имела на них зуб еще с прошлой работы, не совсем чистой: на полтора месяца увязнув в джунглях, они тогда потеряли половину личного состава и чудом выбрались живыми. К тому же, их тогдашние действия попадали под статью "наемничество", а это светило большими проблемами, из которых пожизненное заключение в тюрьме было самой приятной и светлой.  
— Эй, сенпай, тут новенького прислали, - Райдо слегка вздрагивает, когда в палатку пробивается неприятный режущий свет пустынного солнца, и внимательно смотрит на Тензо.  
— Новенького? На хуя, я стесняюсь спросить?  
— Такахиро от передоза ласты склеил, прислали нового снайпера. Смотреть пойдешь?  
— Тьфу, бля, понаберут, - Райдо, выходя из палатки, сплюнул на песок и натянул солнцезащитные очки на лицо. Ветер неприятными порывами бил прямо в лицо. - Когда прилетают?  
— Уже на подлете, Минато-сан сам летал за ним в ближайшую деревню.  
Где-то отдаленно стали слышны звуки работы лопастей вертолета. Гул нарастал и приближался, а крошечная точка на небе вымахала до "Кобры".  
— Прям как на цирк собрались, - слева от Райдо раздался мягкий напевный голос местного медика, Ширануи Генмы. - С каких пор прилет снайпера стал таким событием?  
— Может, с тех пор, как мы остались вообще без них? - вслед за Генмой на свет вышел и кэп Азиатского отделения, Хатакэ Какаши, - вечно чуть несобранный, слегка взлохмаченный. - Вроде ж, Генма-кун, твоя прямая обязанность следить, чтобы наши люди не дохли вот так...  
— Извини, милый, но Такахиро был достаточно взрослым мальчиком, должен же был он понимать... - Генма выразительно повел плечами, как бы говоря, что он не нянька тут всем подряд. - О, сели уже. Ну что же, как думаете, какой он, наш новый снайпер.  
— Главное, чтоб не как Такахиро, - буркнул обычно молчаливый и крайне спокойный Тензо. Впрочем, а каким еще быть пулеметчику? Тензо побаивались даже свои, потому что иногда ему, конечно, срывало башню, и тогда - атас. Это было очень редко. Но бывало.  
Лопасти "Кобры" работали вхолостую, посадочная дверь открывалась с характерным для нее мерзким скрипом, встречающие поморщились так, как будто слышали этот звук. Из металлического нутра выпрыгнули двое: светловолосый в помятом песчаном "цифровике" - Намикадзе Минато - и пока что еще неизвестный снайпер в приятном "дезерте".  
— Я думал, он будет побольше... - Генма чуть коснулся рукой плеча стоявшего рядом Райдо, тот в ответ только хмыкнул:  
— Ты знаешь, для снайпера главное не рост, а терпение. Именно поэтому из тайчо, при всем его мастерстве, никогда не выйдет хорошего снайпера.  
— Не стремлюсь, - пожал плечами Какаши, наблюдая, как к ним приближаются двое. - Доброго дня, Минато-сан.  
— Ну вот, как ты видишь, обстановка у нас тут вполне себе неформальная. Не армия, - Минато улыбнулся всем. - Ну что же, тайчо, принимайте вашего нового снайпера. Умино Ирука.  
Парень натянул на лоб солнцезащитные авиаторы и чуть прищурил глаза, оглядывая стоявших напротив людей. Те в ответ пристально смотрели на него. Первым очнулся Райдо:  
— Два футляра?  
— Да, Барри... эм...- чуть запнулся Ирука. - То есть, Баррет М82 и М110.  
— Барри... Ну что же, неплохо. В личном пользовании?  
— Классика, Глок 18.  
— И? - Хатаке внимательно смотрел на своего нового подчиненного. - Судя по рукам, что-то еще же, нэ?..  
— Кастеты. Тоже классика, но немного другая, - улыбнулся Умино.  
— Ну что же, оставляю вам его. А меня еще дела ждут, - Минато козырнул своим людям и был таков.  
С уходом Намикадзе повисла тишина; все смотрели друг на друга, в спину Ируке дул неприятный ветер, нещадно палило солнце, где-то в небе парили стервятники.  
— Ну, пойдем, покажу тебе, где стоит Азиатское отделение, - Райдо хлопнул снайпера по плечу. - Познакомлю с ребятами.  
— А Азиатское...  
— Потому что тут в основном азиаты, это ты верно подметил. Чистых тут правда раз-два и нету. Я сам наполовину ирландец, но думаю, это заметно. - Подтверждая свои слова, Намьяши провел рукой по волосам темно-медного оттенка. - Мать - ирландка, отец - японец.  
— Райдо... Путешествие?  
— Ага, как родители назвали, так и поплыл.  
"Дети Богов" приняли еще одного члена своей разномастной семьи.

***

 

 _Если бы люди всегда стремились только к плохому, их бы просто не было._  
© Рей Брэдбери, «Надвигается беда».

 

— Задница у него дай ками! Как нагнется, хоть бери и дрочь... или выеби как следует. А еще как он гнется во все стороны...  
— Ха! К нему на кривой козе не подъедешь... Слышал, как он на вторую неделю отмудохал Мизуки кастетами?  
Ируку обсуждали все, и в какой-то мере это было нормально. Как и проявленное внимание. В общем-то, посередь пустыни, на этом сраном золотодобывающем расчете, с бабами было плохо. И каждый спасался как мог: кто-то сублимировал, кто-то дрочил, а кто-то трахал кого-то другого.  
Умино в своем отряде был самый маленький, что по возрасту, что по росту, поэтому некоторые ошибочно полагали, что могут его согнуть или там скрутить. Впрочем, нагибал и раздавал пинков пока что только сам Ирука.  
Старшие, вроде тех же Намьяши или Хатаке, смотрели на всё это с легкой улыбкой.  
— Как бы они ему не устроили тут "тёмную". Изобьют да пустят по кругу. И снова нет у нас снайпера, - Райдо мрачно смотрел в свой завтрак. Хоть и платили отменно, а жрачка была полное говно. Как и в армии.  
— Думаешь? - Какаши, не отрываясь от книги с порнографической картинкой на обложке, пил свой черный кофе.  
— Знаю, - Райдо мрачно кинул от себя вилку. - Мальчик он симпатичный на рожицу. В любом случае ему надо сказать.  
— И что ты ему скажешь? Ах, дорогой Ирука-кун, давай, найди себе кого-нибудь, пусть тебя трахнут, а то тебя тут могут пустить по кругу. Это даже не смешно, - Какаши на мгновение отвел взгляд от книги. - Он и тебя изобьет.  
— Ему достаточно будет просто у кого-то переночевать.  
— У кого?  
— Да хоть у тебя, - Райдо ткнул пальцем в Хатаке, тот отложил книгу и посмотрел на друга как на умалишенного. - После тебя...  
— Побрезгуют?..  
— Побоятся. Нрав у тебя крутой, тайчо, как ни крути.  
— Я только снайперские задницы не спасал, - фыркнул Какаши и снова уткнулся в книгу.  
— Как знаешь. Я тебя предупредил. Если потеряем еще одного, Минато-сан нас повесит. И начнет с тебя, как с того, кто не может предотвратить потери в личном составе, - с этими словами Райдо поднялся и вышел из-за стола.  
Хатаке тихонько матюкнулся, глядя вслед уходящему Намьяши. По большому счету тот был, конечно, прав. Во всем. Ну или почти во всем. ЧВК - это же не постоянная армия, тут не такая жесткая дисциплина, не так всё строго. По сути, ЧВК - это место, где ты можешь относительно быстро заработать себе денег. Или очень быстро умереть, потому что далеко не всегда та работа, ради которой их нанимали, была безопасной. Чаще всего - небезопасной, но это кого-то волновало? Для среднестатистического солдата приснопамятной армии Американских Штатов зарплата была равна идиотской тысяче с небольшим хвостиком. Да, надбавки за выслугу и прочее, но намного интереснее всё взять одним куском.  
— Хатаке-тайчо? - помянешь черта, а вот и вон. Перед столом Какаши стоял Ирука. – Можно?..  
— Да, конечно, - капитан торопливо убрал книгу подальше. - И как тебе у нас?  
— Нормально, - нейтрально отозвался Ирука, размешивая сахар в чае. - Бывало и хуже.  
— До нас где был? - Какаши внимательно разглядывал своего всё еще нового подчиненного. Умино Ирука не был смазливым на лицо, скорее просто симпатичным. Азиата в снайпере выдавали высокие скулы да лишь слегка уплощенный нос.  
— Тоже у Джирайи-сама, но в другом подразделении.  
— Снайпер? - Хатаке залпом допивает уже порядочно остывший кофе и слегка морщится.  
— Конечно, - Ирука чуть улыбнулся, и из-за этого черты лица смягчились, стали более плавными и мягкими, даже шрам через переносицу как-то сгладился.- Мне хватает терпения.  
— Мне нет, - весело улыбнулся в ответ мужчина. - Но...  
— Возраст, - вздохнул в ответ Умино, лениво ковыряя вилкой завтрак. - Я знаю, что мне только двадцать два, но я, в общем-то, действительно неплох как стрелок. Хоть что-то умею.  
На несколько минут за столом повисла тишина: Ирука вяло ел, а Какаши внимательно смотрел на него.  
—Зачем?  
— Зачем пошел сюда? - Ирука отложил в сторону столовые приборы и пригубил чай, внимательно глядя на своего непосредственного начальника. - Обстоятельства.  
— И что за обстоятельства вынудили тебя в двадцать два года начать убивать людей?  
—Гаммаглобулинемия, - выдохнул едва слышно снайпер и отвел взгляд.  
—Что, прости?  
— Гаммаглобулинемия. У моего младшего брата. Мы одни, поэтому...  
Хатаке прижал ладонь к лицу, а когда отвел ее прочь, переспросил:  
—То есть как в мелодраме? У тебя есть тяжело больной брат, которому нужна помощь, и ты всё бросаешь, в том числе и его, и отправляешься заработать денег? Честно говоря, я думал, что так бывает только в кино.  
Ирука слегка побледнел и сжал челюсти:  
— Ну, вообще-то, это...  
— Боги... - Какаши прижал ладонь к губам. - Извини, конечно.  
— Ничего страшного, тайчо, - Ирука резко выдохнул, встал из-за стола и ушел, даже толком не поев.  
— Вот зря ты так, прелесть моя, - со спины к Хатаке подошел Генма и мягко опустил ладони на напряженные плечи капитана. - Он ведь тебе сказал правду, между прочим. Честный мальчик.  
— Серьезно?  
— Да, Джирайя-сама проверял сам лично, да и я, когда был в увольнительной, ездил осмотреть этого мальчика. Там действительно всё достаточно плохо.  
— И что это за херь?  
— Ты про гаммаглобулинемию? Не переживай, она не заразна.

***

 

С удивлением Какаши отметил, что Ирука его теперь просто-напросто избегает. При редких встречах - отводил взгляд, отвечал односложно. В общем, всем своим видом показывал, что незаинтересован в личном общении с капитаном своего отделения. Хатаке это немного бесило, но ему даже не предоставляли попытки объясниться. Впрочем, тут выручил Райдо, который очень близко сошелся с новеньким на почве общей любви, вплоть до персонализации, к огнестрельному оружию.  
— Вот, смотри, чего достал! Ладно хоть Генма его отвлек, - Райдо показывал капитану помятую фотокарточку, на которой были изображены двое ребят: в более взрослом Какаши без труда узнал Ируку, несмотря на школьную форму, а вот второй видимо и был тем самым больным младшим братом - тонкий, бледноватый, с едва заметной улыбкой. - В общем-то, это Хаку, младший его брат.  
— Мог и не пояснять, не тупой всё-таки, - Какаши ловко, двумя пальцами, выдернул из рук Райдо фотографию, чем заслужил легкий вскрик негодования, мол, аккуратней. Мужчина перевернул фотографию: так и есть, не показалось, - подписанная, хоть и каной. Пожалуй, кана - это единственное, что Какаши знал из японского языка: не сложилось обучение национальному языку. Хотя какому уж там национальному. Какаши подозревал, что весь клан Хатаке не такой уж и чистокровный, о чем говорили периодически рождающиеся дети с довольно европейскими чертами лица.  
— Ладно, давай сюда, зануда, а то мне руки оторвут. Ты чего ему такого сказал, что он на тебя взъелся?  
— Что у него не жизнь, а сюжет мелодрамы, - честно ответил другу капитан. - А что я еще мог сказать, Райдо?  
— Ты мог бы промолчать, начнем с этого, и держать свои "ценные" мысли при себе, - буркнул Намьяши, забирая фотографию. - Он хороший мальчик, даже удивительно, что такой попал к нам. Прям как мои младшие братишки.  
— Твои младшие братишки... - вздохнул Какаши, явственно давая понять, что не желает слушать в пятитысячный раз трогательную историю о младших братишках Райдо.  
— Сволочь ты жестокосердная, может они моё единственное счастливое воспоминание в этом песчаном аду?  
— А я думал, что это Генма, - капитан чуть улыбается и легко уходит от дружеского тычка в плечо.  
Но ситуацию с Ирукой надо было как-то решать. Во-первых, получать по голове за несанкционированные потери в личном составе Какаши совершенно не хотелось, а для того, чтобы их предотвратить, необходимо было для начала просто поговорить с Ирукой, чего тот - избегал. А во-вторых, молодой снайпер оказался очень приятным собеседником, так почему бы нет? Но для этого надо было сначала решить первую проблему. Чем Какаши и занялся, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик.  
Ируку он нашел на самой окраине палаточного лагеря, разбитого практически на территории прииска. Тот стоял и смотрел, как медленно садится пустынное солнце.  
— Прекрасный вид, не так ли? - Какаши подошел ближе, обозначая своё присутствие. Но Ирука молчал, упрямо сжав губы, показательно игнорируя. - Молчишь, ну что же... Отвечайте на вопрос, господин снайпер, это приказ вышестоящего.  
— Да, сэр, - резко отрапортовал Ирука, поворачиваясь к капитану лицом. - Еще приказы, сэр?  
— Да. В чем причина? - Хатаке не мог назвать себя чутким собеседником. - Твоё поведение выходит за рамки того... ээээ... оскорбления?  
Ирука набрал в грудь воздуха, словно хотел что-то сказать, а потом как-то сдулся, поутих, но так ничего и не ответил.  
— Тяжело, - констатировал Какаши. - Но ведь легко не бывает, Ирука. Я думаю, ты это понимаешь, иначе бы тебя тут не было.  
— Вот с таким вот я в первый раз встречаюсь!  
— Таким как я? - мужчина выразительно приподнял одну бровь, показывая на себя пальцем.  
— Нет... - нервно ответил снайпер. - С тем... с тем, что они от меня хотят.  
— А... Ты про это... Ну, извини, большое количество мужчин на ограниченной территории, катастрофическое почти отсутствие женщин - всё это делает своё дело.  
— Почти!  
— Ирука, их три. Две из них семейные. А третью вот-вот отправят в бессрочную увольнительную.  
Снайпер вспыхнул, но кулаки всё равно упрямо сжал.  
— Ну и что мне делать?  
— Как минимум не нарваться на "темную", - Какаши задумчиво почесал подбородок, глядя, как слегка округляются глаза Ируки. - А если и нарвешься, то не попасть под круговую раздачу.  
— Ч...Что?!  
— Изобьют толпой и пустят по кругу. Ты, конечно, себя показал - раздавая всем направо и налево, но тебя оценили и теперь малой группкой не пойдут, соберут толпу побольше. А там как получится.  
Ирука оцепенел, прикидывая то, что может случиться. Ему рассказывали о таком, но, сколько ему ни приходилось работать на Джирайю-сама, он никогда лицом к лицу с таким не сталкивался.  
— И ваше предложение, тайчо?  
— А то ты сам не понимаешь, — Ирука снова вспыхнул, на этот раз до самых ушей. Конечно, ответ очевидный, что греха таить. Но... А впрочем, выбирать не приходилось.

***

 

Весть о том, что Ирука теперь спит с капитаном Хатаке расползлась по Азиатскому отделению с молниеносной скоростью. Особо недовольные, конечно, высказывались, но в открытую против капитана идти никто не пожелал — боялись. Какаши в ответ на вопросы друзей всего лишь загадочно улыбался, а Ирука просто мучительно краснел.  
— Ну, и как? Как он тебе? — Ширануи был прилипчив, когда хотел или ему что-то было интересно. — Каков хороший мальчик Умино Ирука?  
— Хороший, — лаконично отвечал Какаши, даже не отводя взгляда от очередной своей порно-книжки. И где только доставал?  
— Насколько — хороший? — Генма перегибается через стол и просто выдергивает из рук капитана книгу. Хатаке смотрит на него укоризненно, а потом, вздыхая, отвечает:  
— Достаточно хороший, чтобы я с ним спал.  
— Спал, — медик внимательно смотрит на командира. — Вы спите или?..  
— Спим, — Какаши вырвал книгу из рук слегка оторопевшего Генмы. — Мы просто спим. С ним хорошо спится рядом. Кошмары не снятся. Про джунгли.  
Ширануи опускается обратно на свой стул; открывает рот, потом закрывает его, — и так несколько раз. О том, что капитану снятся кошмары про ту хрень, что произошла в джунглях, Генма, конечно, знал. Еще бы врач — и не знал этого. Там половину отряда Хатаке пришлось перестрелять самолично, о чем они, конечно, умолчали в окончательном рапорте. Народ подцепил какую-то заразу, на последнем издыхании они бредили, "наслаждались" галлюцинациями. Оставлять их— означало отдать в руки местного правосудия, которое было негуманно, так что — просто перестреляли. Даже ту, смешную такую девочку, как же ее звали?.. Нохара Рин? Она смотрела на капитана большими влажными глазами, молчаливо восхищалась и была не против — в любом месте, в любое время, вот лишь бы! Какаши же не был каменным, каковым его считали, конечно, он своеобразно привязался к этой Рин. И самолично ее убил, как и еще полсотни человек.  
— Блин, Какаши...  
— Отвали, Генма.  
— Нет, ну серьезно.  
— Завали пасть, а то заткну.  
— И чем же?  
— Тебе не понравится.  
Сам Какаши даже и не знал, что и думать. После того разговора, на следующий вечер, Ирука сам пришел к нему, нервно оглядывая палатку старшего по званию. Мужчине даже стало немного смешно от того, как нервничает снайпер. Разговор вышел скомканный, немного нервный. Спать на земле — неудобно, на быстро остывающей земле — тем более. Раньше в любом случае приходилось брать с собой химическую грелку, а теперь грелка была живая. Кажется, в тот момент, когда Какаши сказал, что они будут просто… спать, Ирука чуть не умер от огромного душевного облегчения, потому что, видимо, был готов к худшему варианту развития событий и даже успел с ним немного, совсем на капельку, но смириться.  
— Тайчо? — рядом со столом нарисовался Ирука, держа в руках свой поднос. — Можно?  
Какаши в ответ только махнул рукой, мол, валяй. Генма лишь улыбнулся, допивая свой кофе.  
— Ладно, мне пора. Пока-пока, тайчо. Приятного аппетита, хороший мальчик Умино Ирука, — врач поставил на стол свой стакан со смачным "тыц!" и был таков.  
— Он так и будет меня звать? — немного обескуражено спросил снайпер у Какаши. Тот оторвался от книги и внимательно посмотрел на Ируку.  
— Ты знаешь, меня он вообще зовет "милый". Так что радуйся.  
— Кстати, а какой у вас позывной? Райдо-сенпая я быстро вычислил — Странник, у Тензо-куна — Молчун. С Ширануи-саном тоже всё просто — Хирург. А вы?  
— Инугами, — Какаши совсем отложил книгу в сторону: нельзя пренебрегать общением с личным составом. Уж тем более, когда этот самый личный состав — спит с тобой.— А ты?  
— Банально. Дельфин.  
— А как же Лаки Страйк?  
— Читали личное дело? — Ирука улыбнулся, перемешивая сахар в чае. — Это прозвище, не позывной. Умино "Лаки Страйк" Ирука.  
— Конечно, читал, было бы странно, если бы нет.  
— Ну, вы кажитесь довольно безалаберным, — тут Ирука понижает голос почти до шепота. — А как еще можно думать про человека, который любит закидывать холодные ноги на другого спящего человека?  
— А ты во сне сопишь.  
— Нет!  
— Да!  
— Нет!  
— Да!  
— Да!  
— Нет!.. Черт, — выдохнул Ирука, подхихикивая,. — Подловили.  
— Я такой, — улыбнулся в ответ Какаши. — Я — замечательный. Отличаюсь умом и сообразительностью. Запомни: умом и сообразительностью.  
— Да, сэр! — снайпер уже в открытую рассмеялся, глядя на Какаши. — Только запишу, чтобы не забыть.  
— Молодец, хороший мальчик Умино Ирука.  
— И вы туда же, — слегка укоризненно протянул Ирука, размешивая мизерное количество растительного масла в салате. — Не стыдно?  
— Кто здесь? — вопросил Какаши, оглядывая стол, словно бы тут никого не было. — Я, кажется, что-то слышал. Но, наверное, это был просто порыв ветра.  
— Т-т-та-а-а-а-а-айчо, — вилка подрагивала в руках Умино.  
— Просто ты сказал какое-то странное слово, я даже не понял какое. Но... ешь свой обед, хороший мальчик Умино Ирука, а то он сейчас в конец остынет.  
Дальнейший обед прошел достаточно мирно и молчаливо, потому что за стол подсел Тензо, который был не склонен к пустому трепу вообще.

***

 

Какаши всем казался оплотом если не разума, то хотя бы спокойствия. Большую часть времени капитан Азиатского отделения сохранял на лице полное отсутствие какого-либо выражения. Этому очень способствовала полумаска, которую он носил. Райдо говорил, что тайчо хитрый жук, так как маска была прекрасным фильтром-барьером против песка. Вездесущего песка и мелкой, очень мелкой мошкары. Какаши на подобные выпады просто не реагировал, то ли привык, то ли ему действительно было всё равно. Но, скорее всего, и то, и другое сразу. Но был у маски всё-таки один-единственный маленький минус: из-за нее речь иногда звучала нечетко и порой это очень сильно мешало. Например, при переговорах по рациям. В такие моменты Хатаке хотелось прирезать. Чуть-чуть. Не сильно.  
О капитане по самому отделению ходили слухи, много слухов. Вот, например, о шраме через левый глаз. Говорили, что в самом начале карьеры группу, в которой служил тогда Какаши, закинули в какие-то совсем уж непролазные джунгли, где они столкнулись с аборигенами. Когда всех перетравили-переусыпили, местные решили, что светлые глаза молодого военного — это драгоценные камни, ну и, соответственно, попытались их вынуть. Правда, им помешали. В дальнейшем слух этот расходился на разные концовки.  
Хатаке всякий раз, слыша эти пересуды, ржал от души и в полный голос, правда на вопрос: "А что же действительно случилось?", обычно отвечал, что в детстве всего лишь неудачно сходил на брошенную стройку, вот и осталось на память. Врал капитан или нет, никто не мог сказать, но в версию со стройкой верилось намного больше, чем в странный слух про каких-то там аборигенов в каких-то там джунглях.  
А вот нрав у Какаши был суровый и местами слишком крутой; такое бывает, когда ты так или иначе связан с военным дело в поколении эдак в пятом. Тебя с детства муштруют, и нет возможности избежать этого. Ты же — элита, просто по праву рождения. Суровое воспитание наложило характерный отпечаток на Какаши. Всем, кто был знаком с ним не так чтобы слишком хорошо, казалось, что он живет достаточно открыто, но только самые близкие знали — Хатаке не верил никому. Даже собственному командованию, ставя порой под сомнение его указания. За этого иногда его хотели и прибить, и погладить по голове. Всё зависело от результатов тех или иных внеплановых действий капитана. С другой стороны, все его коррективы в ходе исполнения операции всегда приводили к положительному результату.  
Впрочем, не любили его больше за внезапные приступы муштрования личного состава. И ладно бы простое гонянье на физические упражнения, нет, Какаши мог объявить "охоту" и устроить в обычно спокойном лагере переполох со стрельбой и матами. Но в ответ на любые вопросы, связанные с иногда садистским истязанием состава, Хатаке отвечал просто: "Солдат должен быть готов ко всему. А то расслабились тут".  
Ширануи Генма мог бы много рассказать про "расслабились" и "быть готовым". Тело капитана Азиатского отделения для него было картой. Картой сражений, ранений, пыток и боли. Врачу было проще сказать, какие кости Какаши не ломали, чем перечислить все его переломы, травмы и ранения. А уж про нежелание капитана ходить к врачу — любому! — видимо тоже слагались легенды. Чаще всего его приносили уже бессознательного или ничего толком не соображающего от боли, и только тогда Генма и его прекрасные помощницы могли преступить к лечению. Потому что иначе некоторые вырывались, шипели и всячески пытались если не уйти, то хотя бы просто уползти куда подальше. Лишь бы только не в мед. палатке.  
Если кому-то хотелось что-то узнать о Хатаке Какаши, то он мог попытать счастья с Намьяши Райдо. Они с капитаном были старыми друзьями. Фактически рыжий снайпер и привел его на работу в ЧВК, когда Какаши вышибли из армии за прямое неподчинение приказу. С волчьим билетом.Такое редко, но случалось в "благословенных" Штатах Америки. Райдо знал своего капитана примерно со средней школы. И под настроение мог много чего интересного рассказать. Например, о том, что у Хатаке дома живет целая стая разномастных собак, которых тот подбирал на улицах, выхаживал и выкармливал. Или что тот жить не может без своих расчудесных баклажанов и поэтому иногда так странно чудит с личным составом, дескать, баклажанов не хватает в организме. Верить или нет, тут каждый решал сам для себя, потому что Райдо в такие моменты выглядел хитро-хитро.  
В общем, двадцатисемилетний Хатаке Какаши был легендой. И со знаком плюс, ну и, конечно, со знаком минус.

***

 

— Что это ты тут такое... напеваешь? — Райдо посмотрел на своего подопечного. Ирука перестал тихо напевать и изумленно уставился на старшего.  
— Эмм... В... Ты не знаешь?  
— Что-то знакомое, но не приходит в голову... — рыжий наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить мелодию, которая определенно была знакома.  
— Это "Марш полковника Боуги", — сжалился Ирука,. — Приятная мелодия. Хотя некоторые считают ее вирусной.  
— Вирусной?  
— Это когда одна и та же мелодия заедает у тебя в сознании, и ты ее рефлекторно начинаешь напевать.  
— Ха! Забавно. Но, кстати, это часом не она про Гитлера, Геринга, Гиммлера, Геббельса и яйца?  
— Что? — младший снайпер удивленно вскинул брови. Райдо рассмеялся, глядя на это.  
— Ну, неужели не знаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Да быть не может. Не с моими, конечно, вокальными данными, но... — Намьяши набрал в грудь воздуха и запел приятным баритоном. — У Гитлера только одно яичко, у Геринга — два, но очень мелких. У Гиммлера что-то вроде того, а бедный Геббельс совсем лишён их... — Райдо перевел дух и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника: — Ну, вспомнил?  
— Нет, извини, нет. Хотя вариант забавный. Но это по большому счету военный марш Первой Мировой Войны, написанный для плимутских морпехов.  
Так, переговариваясь и периодически посмеиваясь, оба снайпера дошли со стрельбища до самого лагеря. Там царило какое-то странное оживление... словно привезли два грузовика с проститутками.  
— Что-то происходит...  
— Что-то очень интересное! — и Ирука, и Райдо вздрогнули, когда незаметно подкравшийся со спины Генма положил им руки на плечи.  
— Блятьнахуй, Генма! Сколько раз говорить: "Не надо так делать! Не надо!". Я ведь могу и не удержать руку.  
— Милый, но ведь сдерживаешь.  
— Да, действительно, проще наступить самому на грабли, — отношения у Умино с Ширануи были странными, настороженно-ехидными. Медик звал парня милым мальчиком, Ирука в ответ стоически молчал, всем видом показывая, что грешно обращать внимание на сирых и убогих.  
— Какие злые, — показушно расстроился Генма. — Но в любом случае нам надо двигать к Минато-сану, он там собирает всех. Видимо будет раздавать манну небесную, господа, — с этими словами врач был таков.  
— С другой стороны, мы тут уже полгода торчим, наверное, увольнительные приехали раздавать, — подал голос Райдо, задумчиво глядя вслед врачу. — Стоит сходить, узнать, кому повезло.  
— А ты?..  
— Недавно там был, так что меня не скоро отправят. А вот тайчо — могут. Он тут у нас без увольнительных последние три года батрачит как проклятый. Всё твердит, что отпуска нет на войне. Вот только боюсь, что причина в том, что его нигде не ждут. Вот он и не идет.  
— А... семья?  
— Хех, — хмыкнул Намьяши. — Да нет у него семьи как таковой. Померли уже все... Ладно, пойдем посмотрим, чего там творится.  
У палатки Минато-сана действительно было столпотворение, просто тьма-тьмущая, с обоих-то отделений! Сам Минато стоял уже на улице, держа в руках какие-то листы.  
— Итак, добрый вечер, господа и наши немногочисленные дамы, сегодня я вам привез список тех, кого отправляют в увольнительную. Правда, есть одна оговорка: из-за некоторой напряженности в стране нашего прибывания время увольнительной сокращено до одной недели, — по толпе потек гул легкого недовольства. — Я всё понимаю, но это от меня не зависит. Список донельзя короткий, так что поехали: Смит, Грейсон, Гладков, О'Нейл, Абернатти, Вицкевич, Ямаширо, Митараши, Инузука, Ширануи, Ямато и Хатаке, — по толпе пополз снова легкий гул, Минато предостерегающе поднял руки и продолжил: — Я всё понимаю, но это те, кто не был в увольнительной больше года. Хатаке, не косись на меня так, это не я, это настоятельный приказ Джирайи-сама, вообще, он сказал, что если ты будешь сопротивляться, чтобы я тебя связал и так закинул в вертолет. Хоть развеешься, а то всё с одного дела на другое.  
Народ, большей частью недовольно бурча, разбрелся по своим местам.  
— Минато-сан, я не могу, — Ирука подошел к Намикадзе с желанием что-то уточнить, но оказался в итоге невольным слушателем. — Серьезно, я не могу.  
— А надо, — вздохнул Минато. — Надо. Ирука, ты что-то хотел?  
— Да, насчет...  
— А, кстати... — Намикадзе внимательно уставился на Умино, словно хотел прожечь в нем дырку. — Какаши, возьми его с собой, раз уж ты так переживаешь.  
— Что простите? — видеть откровенно удивленного капитана было то еще прекрасное зрелище, так что Ирука пока мог — им наслаждался.  
— Слушай, Какаши, — Минато опустил руку на плечо своего подчиненного. — Я, может быть, весьма посредственный полковник, но я же не глухой. И не слепой.  
— Блин, Минато-сан! — взвился Хатаке, движением плеча скидывая лежавшую на нем руку. — Это же...  
— Да, ладно, тебе... Я вот проверял, этот вот тоже… — полковник мотнул головой в сторону Ируки, — последние полтора года, что работает на Джирайю-сама, тоже никуда не ходил. Так что слетайте, отдохните, развейтесь. Ты не против?  
— Ээээээ... — Снайпер переводил взгляд с Минато на Какаши, словно решал, кто из них, если что, страшнее. — Ну... Нет.  
— Ну, вот и отлично! — весело резюмировал беседу Минато. — Собирайтесь, вертолет полетит через два часа до ближайшего аэропорта, а там на вас уже забронированы билеты, — с этими словами полковник скрылся в своей палатке.  
Хатаке резко дернулся с места и вплотную подошел к Ируке.  
— Ты хоть понял?  
— Что?  
— Твою мать, Ирука, у тебя что, все мозги по жаре кончились? — еще немного и казалось, что Какаши может просто перейти на безобразный ор, но тот просто начал тихо шипеть.— Он же отправил нас вместе потому, что... да, потому что знает, что мы спим вместе.  
— Бля...  
Снайпер и капитан одарили друг друга взглядами разной эмоциональной палитры.  
— Твою мать, блин, Ирука, мне еще только не хватало легенды о служебном романе, — с этими словами Какаши двинулся прочь и от Ируки, и от палатки чертового полковника, тихо матерясь. А Ирука так и остался стоять возле нее, растеряно глядя вслед уходящему капитану. Это что получается, им, Умино Ирукой, вот прямо сейчас... побрезговали?

***

 

 _Деньги ведь на деревьях не растут. Они как настоящая любовь — редко попадают прямо в руки._  
© Гинтама, 82 серия

 

Эль-Джадит встретил их темной ясной ночью со звездами, насколько это вообще возможно для портового города. Далеко не самого маленького портового города. Какаши то и дело зевал. Он ненавидел самолетные перелеты, потому что, так или иначе, они всегда ассоциировались с тем ужасным, на самом деле ужасным перелетом из Японской Империи в Американские штаты, поэтому почти всегда спал в самолетах. Ирука же наоборот был достаточно бодр и активно разглядывал всё вокруг.  
— Ты как в первый раз...  
— Ну, в Марокко — да. Я до этого работал в основном в европейской части мира.  
— Там есть еще что делать? — Какаши поправил рюкзак, висящий на одном плече. — Мне казалось, матушка-Европа уже давно решила все свои проблемы.  
— О, это не так... И как мы будем добираться до гостиницы?  
— А, это не проблема, кое-что из арабского я знаю, так что я думаю, не пропадем. Ладно, ты — стой здесь, а я пойду поищу нам машину, должен же хоть кто-то тут быть, — с этими словами Хатаке направился куда-то в сторону выхода из аэропорта, оставляя Ируку одного.  
Пока Какаши искал такси, Умино думал о том, что всё это как-то очень странно. Ведь его же не было в списках на увольнительную, откуда тогда билеты? И вообще всё это? Складывалось впечатление, что Минато-сан всё это как-то спланировал, что ли? Полковник был странным, но очень хорошим человеком. Насколько вообще может быть хорошим человек, который по приказу может выстрелить тебе в спину.  
— Эй, отомри, я нашел нам машину, пойдем, — Какаши выглядел не просто растрепанным или взъерошенным, а откровенно очень усталым. Это было заметно по слегка подрагивающим пальцам. Ирука вообще очень много узнал о своем капитане за те не полные три месяца, что они спали вместе. "Спали вместе, какое громкое словосочетание", — подумал про себя Ирука, едва заметно улыбаясь. Сон с человеком дает узнать о нем очень многое. В первую же ночь снайпер узнал, что у Какаши всегда очень сильно мерзнут ноги. Это было не самое приятное пробуждение посреди сна, но... Или что Какаши иногда во сне что-то говорит на каком-то японском диалекте, но Ирука не мог разобрать на каком. Очень было похоже на кансай, но точно нельзя было сказать. Но самым важным открытием было то, что Хатаке всегда, всегда его сначала обнимал, потом подминал под себя, а под утро и вовсе оказывался сверху, крепко сжимая. Как ему так было удобно спать, Ирука не знал, но видимо — удобно.  
Такси ехало плавно, играла какая-то приятная, судя по всему, этническая музыка. В салоне было немного прохладно: то ли от работающего кондиционера, то ли от повисшей тишины.  
Отель Джавхарат Эль-Джадит встретил их тишиной и сонным молодым человеком за стойкой регистрации. Пока Какаши на смеси арабского и английского объяснялся с персоналом, Ирука оглядывал окружающий его интерьер. Типично европейский отель с небольшой примесью арабского колорита.  
— Пойдем, — Хатаке устало помахал рукой, в которой был крепко сжат электронный ключ от номера,. — Подумать только, им разрешили забронировать один номер на двух мужчин. Либо хозяин этого места личный должник Джирайи-сама, либо одно из двух.  
Их номер находился на пятом этаже, его окна и балкон выходили на море. В целом это был среднестатистический номер, не эконом, но и не люкс. Если бы не одно "но" — кровать была двуспальной.  
— Твою ж... — выдохнул Какаши, разглядывая кровать, заправленную покрывалом, которое было расшито каким-то местным орнаментом.  
— Да ладно вам... Прям как в первый раз, — Ирука попытался коснуться плеча капитана, но тот нервно дернулся от руки.  
— Иди в душ, я после, — Хатаке резко развернулся, скинул рюкзак с плеча и вышел куда-то на балкон. Едва слышно чиркнула спичка, и с улицы потянуло табачным дымом.  
— Хорошо, — ответил в пустоту Умино и послушно направился в сторону того места, где могла бы быть душевая.  
Какаши курил на балконе, зло ломая пальцами спички. Чертов Минато, чертов Джирайя, чертово это всё. Да, сначала это было просто за ради избежания выговора от полковника, ну, мало ли, действительно устроили бы парню темную. Но дальше оно как-то всё вышло из-под контроля. Не получалось относиться к нему ровно и спокойно, не получалось, потому что Ирука сам был... неровным, неспокойным. Ему, в общем-то, до всего было дело, эмоции сменялись на его лице одна за другой. Это завораживало Какаши, как флейта — змею. На это хотелось смотреть и смотреть. А смотреть — это значит говорить, говорить — значит узнавать, узнавать — значит понимать. Понимать, что всё это кончится плохо. Точно так же как и с Рин. Ее смерть всё еще снилась в кошмарах, всё еще беспокоила. Он не любил ее, но был к ней привязан. Какаши вообще не был уверен, что знает, что такое любить. Привязываться — да, но любить? Ирука невольно подобрался ближе всех. Спать вместе, просто спать — это... такой жест доверия, что Какаши его от себя не ожидал даже. Первоначально они вообще должны были спать в разных местах. Но Умино был таким теплым, а Хатаке так давно не чувствовал рядом банального человеческого тепла, что...  
— Душ свободен, — Ирука внезапно появился на балконе, одетый только в одно полотенце. Это заставило Какаши дернуться и чуть было не выронить пятую сигарету. — А я не знал, что вы курите.  
— Я не курю на работе, — сухо ответил капитан, отводя взгляд: всё-таки в некоторой неискушенности Ируки было что-то странное. А возможно, что у него, у Какаши, уже просто отъезжает крыша.  
— У них какие-то периодические перепады с температурой воды, но контрастный душ — это даже забавно, — Умино улыбнулся и начал выходить с балкона. И в этот самый момент Хатаке увидел это. Огромный уродливый шрам между лопаток. В неровном ночном освещении нельзя было точно сказать, от чего этот шрам. Но Какаши и не надо было гадать, у него у самого был такой, только на груди, как раз возле сердца.  
— Хэй, — негромкий возглас капитана заставил Ируку остановится. — Это ведь у тебя... с Независимой Кореи, не так ли? Как и шрам на лице? — Ирука молчал в ответ, не шевелился, и вообще казалось, что дышал через раз.  
— Мой дед был японским коммунистом, — голос снайпера звучал глухо. — Он считал, что Независимая Корея — это идеальное коммунистическое государство. И бежал туда. Забрав моего отца. Потом отец там женился. Родился я, родился мой младший брат. В Независимой ему не могли оказать должной медицинской помощи. Поэтому отец решил бежать. Но... неудачно. В первую попытку. Нас поймали. Вернули обратно. И пытали. Всех. Деда расстреляли, как отца предателя... Нам... удалось всё равно сбежать, потом, позже, через границу с Китаем, а там до Гонконга, а оттуда до Америки. Но мать умерла в дороге, а отец... Тоже не долго прожил.  
Какаши молчал, глядя на совершенно прямую спину перед ним. Жалеть Хатаке не умел, но совершенно точно хотелось сделать что-то идиотское, например, коснуться пальцами этого уродливого шрама от электродов, проследить его контуры. В какой-то момент мужчина понял, что не просто прокручивает это в голове, а делает это в реальности, ощущает, как подрагивают под пальцами мышцы спины. А потом и вовсе отпустило крышу и самоконтроль куда-то в никуда. Просто прижаться губами, сначала к шраму, ощущая приятный горьковатый аромат ирукиного то ли мыла, то ли геля, а потом легонько потереться щекой об плечо и потянуться, чтобы поцеловать за ухом и...  
— Тайчо. Идите. В. Душ. — Ирука от него едва ли не отпрыгнул, не смотрел в глаза и вообще.  
— Хорошо, я пошел.  
Когда Какаши вышел из душа, Умино уже, казалось, спал (по крайней мере дыхание было размеренным и спокойным), завернувшись, как в кокон, в тонкую простынь. Капитан лишь улыбнулся, глядя на это, благо, этих самых так называемым летних одеял было два. "Ну... ничего...", — от перелета мысли были сонными и усталыми. И что это самое ничего — Какаши не успел даже додумать.

***

 

Отпуск плавно подходил к концу, сегодня была предпоследняя ночь в Эль-Джадите. За неделю ничего интересного не произошло. Ну, кроме того, что Какаши выяснил, что в гражданском Ирука не выглядит на свои двадцать два. Эдакий вечный школьник: в белых легких штанах и вечно большеватых футболках. Так что, пока Умино шатался по городу, капитан в тоске и унынии пил приятные напитки и читал свои книжки.  
— Эй, вы тут так на балконе и просидите до самого отлета? — Ирука навис над Какаши, внимательно его разглядывая. Ирукины авиаторы были надеты на лоб и поблескивали в лучах рассветного солнца.  
— Возможно. Я уже бывал в Эль-Джадите, так что...  
— О, вот и прекрасно. На территории города есть крепость...  
— Я знаю, — Ирука всё так же пах чем-то горьковато-свежим, и от этого запаха у Какаши немного кружилась голова.  
— А еще там рынок...  
— И про это я тоже в курсе, — капитан отложил книгу в сторону и теперь, чуть подняв голову, внимательно смотрел на своего снайпера.  
— Расскажите, что к чему. Пойдемте. — Ирука улыбался. Тепло, открыто и весело. Хотя до этого почти всю неделю чуть ли не шарахался. "Поди пойми его", — вздохнул Какаши, вставая с насиженного места.  
Город просыпался и начинал шуметь. Именно поэтому Хатаке не очень любил восточные города. Много шума, много запаха, много людей. Но, несмотря на всё это, Эль-Джадит был красивым городом, портовым. В любом его уголке то и дело можно было ощутить свежий отголосок бриза. Пустячок, а приятно.  
Они очень долго бродили по городу. Что-то о нем рассказывал Какаши, а что-то Ирука — взаимодополняя друг друга. И это было прекрасно. Медленным шагом они почти к самому закрытию дошли до старой крепости, где теперь располагался крупный восточный базар, полный разных соблазнов.  
— Ух, ты... — Ирука внимательно смотрел, как уличный торговец ловко обжаривает в котле, полном кипящего масла, тоненькие, почти прозрачные кусочки теста. — Что это?  
— Это бриуат, насколько я понимаю. Миндальная начинка, очень тонкое тесто, всё во фритюре. Есть с медом. — Откуда он это знал, Какаши не мог сказать. Просто знал. Возможно, пробовал. Когда-то очень давно. — Довольно вкусно.  
— Надо попробовать. А их надо вот прям сразу есть или можно чуть обождать?  
— Это ты уже как сам захочешь, — улыбнулся мужчина, глядя на то, как снайпер начинает торговаться за сладости.  
Вечер плавно перетекал в ночь, уже стемнело и даже немного похолодало. Ирука сидел вместе с Какаши на балконе и смотрел куда-то на море. На небольшом столике стояла чашка с бриуатом и маленькая пиалочка с медом.  
— Ну что же, надо попробовать, пока оно в конец не остыло, — Умино с большим энтузиазмом закатал рукава на кофте, которую надел, чтобы согреться. Взяв в руки тоненький, хорошо прожаренный кусочек текста, снайпер решительно окунул его в мед и потом незамедлительно откусил кусочек. — Фкушно.  
— Не болтай с набитым ртом, тебя разве мама не учила? — Какаши оторвался от книги и замер. По ирукиным пальцам стекал мед, вкусно пахнущий, свежий, цветочный. У Умино были очень выразительные руки, если так, конечно, можно было сказать о руках, — красивая линия запястья, овальная форма ногтей. По этим пальцам было видно, что их никогда не ломали, и, внезапно, Какаши подумал, что слава всем богам, что не ломали.  
— Хотите попробовать? — Ирука облизнулся, и мир для капитана остановился совсем. Замер. Ему протягивали вкусно пахнущий кусочек марокканского печенья, с которого капал мед. И этот же самый мед пачкал эти самые никогда никем не ломанные пальцы. Какаши послушно съел предложенное угощение, но на этом не остановился, а аккуратно начал облизывать чужие пальцы, чуть прикусывая их.  
Ирука вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения языка к своим пальцам. Мягкое, нежное прикосновение на контрасте с легким укусом. Дыхание у снайпера сбилось, а вытянутая рука начал подрагивать. И молодой человек подставил под эту нехитрую ласку раскрытую ладонь.  
Капитан из-за полуприкрытых ресниц наблюдал за Ирукой: как у того краснеют щеки, потом уши, как сбивается дыхание и как расширяются зрачки. И это было самое прекрасное, наверное, зрелище, за последние два-три года.  
Кто из них первым потянулся за поцелуем, они бы, наверное, так и не смогли сказать. Бывают такие моменты, когда тебе совершенно отшибает память на всякие мелочи. И это — знание того, кто был первым — было сущей мелочью. Важным был сам поцелуй, какая-то внезапная неторопливость и горькая нежность.  
— Может быть... — ирукино дыхание было тяжелым, медовым, миндальным и восхитительно теплым, — ... всё-таки... в помещении?  
— Как скажешь... — Какаши за затылок притянул Ируку к себе, легко целуя его в лоб, потом в глаза, а потом снайпер отстранился и потянул за руку, куда-то. Не важно, наверное, куда. Впервые за достаточно долгий период времени Хатаке было не важно, куда идти. Главное — с кем.

***

 

Лагерь встретил их предрассветной относительной тишиной. По периметру сонно смотрели в даль часовые. Достаточно холодный ветер зло покусывал за щеки, но в какой-то мере Какаши был рад снова очутиться здесь. Это место, хотя нет, не место, пожалуй, эти люди стали таким своеобразным домом, в который всегда хотелось возвращаться. Жизнь на гражданке, без всего вот этого, для Какаши уже была невозможна. Совершенно.  
— Странно, — задумчиво протянул Ирука, разглядывая посты.  
— Что?  
— Посты усиленные, — и в самом деле — не два, как раньше человека дежурили, а группы по пять человек.  
— Та-а-а-а-ак... Придется зайти к Минато-сану.  
Спокойно пройдя контрольно-пропускной пост, при этом обменявшись несколькими репликами с дежурившими, Какаши с Ирукой продолжили свой путь. Правда, где-то в середине палаточного лагеря их пути разошлись: капитан сразу решил двинуть к начальству, а снайпер потащил все вещи до места расположения.  
О некоторых аспектах своей внезапной увольнительной Ирука старался не думать, точнее, не анализировать, потому что думать про последние сутки в Эль-Джадите было просто и легко, и невероятно приятно. Не то, чтобы Умино считал, что подобные отношения — это хорошо и правильно, особенно в таких условиях, как здесь, но они были, хоть и получились достаточно спонтанно. Просто и как-то совершенно внезапно — появились. Через время, через общение, через смех над шутками и скабрезными рассказами. Ирука не верил в любовь в первого взгляда, но он верил, что отношения могут появиться через определенные усилия и стремления, которые будут приложены. Что-то, что останется после того, как основная жгучая химическая смесь влюбленности — прогорит.  
— Ну, блин, приехали, — из своей палатки навстречу Ируке вышел Райдо, немного помятый, видимо только встал. — Как отдохнули?  
— Нормально, — честно ответил снайпер, поправляя неудобно висевший на плече какашин рюкзак. — В честь чего усиленные группы на патрулях и дозорных точках?  
— Ну, у нас тут какая-то движуха, походу, намечается, — зевнул рыжий. — Местные, которые работают на расчете, говорят, что видели каких-то ребят с оружием и в форме. Вроде на правительственные войска не сильно похоже, но на всякий случай...  
— Разведка? — ирукины глаза вспыхнули, — Ну, скажи, что будет разведка!  
Райдо рассмеялся, всё-таки какие-то неожиданно чисто мальчишеские черты жили в относительно маленьком снайпере, жили и ждали своего часа, чтобы проявится. Сейчас Ирука был похож на шестилетнего мальчишку, которому отец пообещал поход в Диснейлэнд.  
-Будет. Так сильно хочешь выгулять Барри?  
— Конечно, мне как раз перед отправкой сюда на него пришла новая оптика. Мне давно хотелось ее испытать в полевых условиях, стрельбище всё равно не дает такой возможности в полной мере.  
-Эт верно, — Райдо потянулся всем телом, разминая мышцы. — Ну, ты иди, вещи хоть скинь, а там будет видно, чего, кого и самое главное — куда.  
Какаши от полковника вернулся мрачный и задумчивый — хмурил брови и лениво разминал пальцы рук: те болели периодически из-за частых, в прошлом, переломов.  
— Райдо, — капитан заглянул в палатку к старшему снайперу, тот сидел на низком раскладном стуле и протирал свою винтовку, — дня тебя, позови Тензо. Жду у себя.  
— Мелкого возьмешь? — в ответ Хатаке просто утвердительно кивнул головой.  
Минут через десять все собрались в палатке капитана; тот внимательно стоял над столом, на котором была разложена карта местности. Ирука кивнул головой Тензо в качестве приветствия.  
— Итак, недалеко от нашего места пребывания местные засекли парочку людей в камуфляже и с оружием. Минато-сан говорит, что есть возможность, что это могут быть как и правительственные разведывательные отряды, так и отряды иных ЧВК.  
— Например?  
— Например, Змеи.  
— Ооооо... Наши любимые Змейсы, — усмехнулся Райдо. — Если это они, то жизнь тогда этих идиотов ничему не учит.  
— Или учит, и они хотят реванша, — безэмоционально констатировал Тензо, разглядывая карту.— Возможны оба варианта.  
Ирука просто стоял в стороне и слушал. О конфликте между ЧВК Джирайи-сама и некоего Орочимару он слышал, такое часто бывает в данной сфере услуг, где идет острая борьба за крупные контракты. Иногда такая борьба доходит до открытого вооруженного конфликта между участниками разных ЧВК.  
— В любом случае, нам необходимо будет прочесать вот эти два квадрата, — Какаши пальцем ткнул в карту. — Там их видели чаще всего, да и там удобней всего поставить лагерь. Так что на сборы пятнадцать минут. Выходим через боковой проход. Всем всё ясно?  
— Да, — хором ответили Райдо и Ирука, Тензо просто кивнул головой.  
— Какие хорошие мальчики, — ехидно улыбнулся капитан.— В общем, вперед на сборы. Времени мало.

***

 

Они почти добрались до необходимой точки, когда Ирука внезапно остановился и внимательно уставился наверх. За ним туда же по очереди посмотрели все члены маленькой группы разведки, но не увидели ничего, кроме небольшого каменного нароста посреди относительной пустыни. Маленькая скала и чахлые кустики. Но Ирука с Райдо понимающе переглянулись.  
— Я останусь здесь, — известил младший снайпер коллег. — Удачное место.  
— Уверен? — с сомнением протянул Какаши, получилось не очень внятно из-за маски. — А хватит...  
— Хватит, — утвердительно кивнул головой Умино, — у меня с собой крупнокалиберная.  
— Барри, — понимающе улыбнулся Намьяши.— Да, как раз хорошее место. Пусть остается здесь. Дальнобойности, если чего, — хватит.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Какаши. — Будь на связи.  
— Да, тайчо, — Ирука внимательно осмотрел скалу, заметил несколько удачных выступов, начал на нее взбираться. Чем дальше остальная группа отходила от скалы, тем менее заметным становился Ирука. И через буквально десять минут он полностью слился с окружающим ландшафтом.  
— Блин, "дезерт" всё же намного лучше камуфлируется здесь, чем "цифровик", — недовольно бурчал Тензо. — Чтобы там не говорил Минато-сан, а нас всё-таки видно лучше.  
— Не бурчи, — фыркнул Райдо, — а то всё как старый дед.  
Тензо лишь пожал плечами. Еще минут через тридцать они уже были на своей обзорной точке. С нее прекрасно открывался вид на недавно появившийся здесь лагерь.  
— Твою ж мать, — присвистнул Райдо, внимательно разглядывая незнакомцев, через оптику на своем Макмиллане.— Это ж Змейсы.  
— Да, и мне это не нравится, — Какаши убрал от лица бинокль и перевернулся на спину. Так почему-то лучше думалось. — Неплохое вооружение у них, кстати.  
— Да, получше, чем в прошлый раз, — подтвердил Ямато своим знаменитым тоном: "Ну, я же говорил!".— Что делать будем, тайчо?  
— Приказа вступать в бой — не было и не будет, огонь можем открывать только в случае самозащиты, чтобы не попасть под действие статьи об наемничестве. Здесь за это просто повесят.  
— Инугами? — глухо зашелестела гарнитура.  
— Да, Дельфин, в чем дело?  
— Посмотрите, пожалуйста, внимательно, на три часа от вас.  
Какаши снова перевернулся на живот и поднес к глазам бинокль, вслед за ним в оптику своего оружия уставились Райдо и Тензо.  
— Вот же сукин сын, — внезапно матюкнулся Тензо, что ему, в общем-то, было не свойственно. — Это ж, этот... как его там?  
— Мизуки, — упавшим голосом подтвердил Райдо, растеряно отлипая от прицела. — Он что?..  
— Похоже, — прошептал Какаши, внимательно следя за предателем. — И кажется, нам лучше потихоньку отходить отсюда. Дельфин, слышишь, снимайся с точки и уходи, — гарнитура ответила шипением и тишиной. — Дельфин?...Дель...Ирука?  
Жестами Какаши показал своей команде, что надо не только тихо, но и очень быстро уходить. А еще беспокоило внезапное молчание Ируки, что-то тут было не так. Уже на самом подходе к скале, гарнитура тихо пискнула:  
— Не... Не подходите, — а последовавший за этим треск и шум так и вовсе навели капитана на дурные мысли. Похоже, что предателей было намного больше, чем один-единственный несчастный Мизуки.  
— Рассредоточиться, — одними губами произнес Какаши. Райдо с Тензо просто кивнули головами и бросились в рассыпную. Дальнейшая координация шла жестами, ровно до тех пор, пока с обзорной точки, где был Ирука, не раздался выстрел.  
— Твоюжмать, — матюкнулся Райдо, отводя взгляд от оптики. — Он там не один.  
— Странник, снять сможешь?  
— С другого угла, Инугами.  
— Молчун?..  
— Не хватит, надо ближе.  
Какаши махнул рукой, показывая направление движения. Трое человек рассредоточено начали подходить к скале.  
— Инугами, вижу двоих. Снимать?  
Какаши замер, был четкий приказ не стрелять, но в тоже самое время полковник ничего не говорил о мерах для защиты кого-то из своих.  
— На поражение и меньше шума, хорошо?  
— Понял, — Какаши даже не услышал совсем тихих хлопков, которыми сопровождались выстрелы. — Цели сняты.  
— Сняты в говно, — заметил тихо по рации Тензо. — Вижу еще одного.  
— Где?  
— На семь часов от Инугами.  
Какаши резко повернул ствол и действительно заметил одного из змеенышей и не думая нажал на спусковой курок.  
— Чисто?  
— Чисто.  
— Поднимаемся, — Хатаке снова махнул рукой, обозначая траекторию движения для группы. К скале подходили всё так же рассредоточено, впрочем, не особо стараясь скрыться, потому что скрываться было негде.  
Ируку они нашли на месте лежки. Из правого плеча текла кровь.  
— Вот же сукины дети, — зло выпалил Умино. — Уроды хреновы.  
— Тссс, успокойся, — Какаши опустился рядом на одно колено, внимательно оглядывая рану на плече: на первый взгляд ничего очень страшного, кровотечение есть, а всем остальным займется в лагере Генма. — Ну что, бинтуемся — и в путь?  
— Ага, — мотнул головой Ирука, глядя на свою винтовку, что валялась справа от головы.  
— Я понесу, — Райдо тоже оказался рядом с младший снайпером и быстро собирал его винтовку.  
— Со спины подошли, — констатировал Тензо, глядя на следы и попинывая ногой трупы с разнесенными на куски головами. — Вот что значит стрелять с близкого расстояния крупным калибром.  
— Что было, — огрызнулся Райдо. — Я не пехотный снайпер, между прочим...  
— Ладно, заткнулись и двинули, — прервал начинающийся спор Какаши, перехватывая Умино через руку. — Чем быстрее дойдем, тем лучше будет для нас всех.  
Обратный путь проделали очень быстро, даже с учетом раненого Ируки. В лагере их встречали очень встревоженными, так как на подходе Какаши не стал соблюдать тишину эфира и просто рявкнул по рации, чтобы готовили медиков. Ширануи и его девочки ждали уже практически у самого входа в лагерь.  
— Ну, пойдем, хороший мальчик Умино Ирука, я посмотрю, что с тобой, — Генма аккуратно подхватил Умино под руку и потащил в сторону мед. палатки, на ходу выдавая указания своим помощницам.  
— Ладно, а мы к Минато-сану, — резюмировал Какаши. — Надо отчитаться.  
Сказать, что Минато был удивлен полученной информацией, это было ничего не сказать. Полковник матерился так, что даже Какаши услышал парочку новых, интересных, а главное заковыристых высказываний.  
— Он не вернется, — сказал Минато, все еще кипя от злости внутри себя. — Этот маленький пронырливый сукин сын не вернется. Он всё сольет им. Всё что знает, а чего не знает, додумает и сольет. Блядский... — Минато набрал полную грудь воздуха, сжимая руку в кулак и слегка потрясая ей, — хуесос, — резко выдохнул полковник.— Я так надеялся, что обойдется без вот этой всякой хуйни. Бля, бля, бля, бля. Ненавижу!.. Усиливаем патрули, переходим на режим ожидания, они скоро будут здесь. Так или иначе. А нам надо будет еще и гражданских как-то защитить и куда-то деть. Иначе с нас шесть шкур спустят.  
В этот момент в палатку зашел Генма.  
— Минато-сан, ну, пуля прошла на вылет, это хорошая новость, но новость вторая — нашего оборудования недостаточно.  
— В смысле?  
— Нам нужен нормальный рентген, чтобы я мог хоть как-то резюмировать его состояние. Всё, что я могу сказать, у него по ходу дела задет сустав самого плечевого пояса. И это плохо.  
— Очень плохо, — согласился Минато. — Это недееспособный снайпер. Твою мать.  
— Они подошли со спины, — внезапно выдал Тензо. — Есть вероятность того, что они ожидали его там. По-крайней мере, по первичному...  
— Помолчи, Тензо, пожалуйста, — внезапно очень устало попросил полковник.— Просто помолчи. Если я вас сейчас отправлю до ближайшего города, когда вернетесь и в каком состоянии он будет?  
— Ну... где-то через сутки мы вернемся. В состоянии каком будет... Если не задеты связки и сухожилия или задеты, но не критично, думаю М4 он удержит и будет даже очень дееспособен. Если повреждены, я его оставлю прямо там, здесь он будет исключительно лишним грузом.  
— Хорошо, — медленно начал Минато. — Тогда вылетайте прямо сейчас. Райдо, ты с ними. Всем остальным готовимся. Сейчас мы никак не можем повлиять на ход событий, но я... свяжусь с Джирайей-сама. Посмотрим, что он скажет. Все свободны!

***

Через сутки они вернулись в той же компании: Генма, Райдо и Ирука, чья правая рука покоилась в перевязке, отвратительно снежно-белой перевязке.  
— Ну, как? — Какаши подошел к Генме, как только Райдо забрал своего "мелкого".  
— Ну, как... — хотел было потянуть время Ширануи, но потом заметил нервно-дергающийся глаз капитана, продолжил. — Ничего слишком хорошего, ничего слишком плохого. Можно сказать, что отделался еще легко: ни сустав, ни сухожилия — сильно не пострадали, что говорит о том, что змееныши сплошь и рядом криворукие уродцы. Если будет хотя бы дня три тишины, то вообще красота, а так, увы, только М4. Любая винтовка ему сейчас на хуй выбьет сустав, мышцы-то травмированы. Что здесь?  
— В кратце: пиздец, — врач и Какаши начали двигаться в сторону мед. палатки. — Если подробней, то сейчас начинаем эвакуацию гражданских с объекта, ибо как сказал Джирайя-сама: "Не хуй мне тут репутацию портить смертями гражданских!". Потом начинаем отводить Европейцев.  
— Джирайя-сама за них как за родных боится, — фыркнул Генма, машинально нащупывая в кармане жилета упаковку одноразовой зубочистки. — Опять мы остаемся?  
— Ага, типа, самый опытные, — криво улыбнулся Хатаке, глядя на то, как врач извлекает из одноразовой упаковки зубочистку и начинает ее пожевывать. — У нас же такой богатый опыт...  
— По отстрелу своих же, — мрачно закончил Генма, невольно вздрагивая при одном только воспоминании о тех злосчастных джунглях. — Кстати, у него ужасного вида рубец на спине.  
— Скорее всего, от телефона Такера.  
— А что это?  
— Тебе это не понравится, — Какаши машинально прижал руку к жилету, над самым сердцем, — Серьезно — не понравится.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — Генма поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте.— Не настаиваю, милый. Иди давай к своему чудесному хорошему мальчику. Он сейчас немного как пьяный.  
В ответ капитан только рассмеялся — Ширануи был, как обычно, в своем стиле, — но, впрочем, совету медика последовал и направился в сторону своего отделения. Уже на подходе к месторасположению Какаши встретил Райдо, который явно шел в сторону мед. части.  
— Как там?  
— Нормально. Только как обдолбанный, создается ощущение, что Генма ему там морфинов дал, так что аккуратней, — Райдо запустил пятерню в рыжие волосы. — Ладно, тайчо, пойду я.  
— Иди-иди, — махнул рукой Хатаке, но потом словно опомнился. — Эй, Райдо, где положил?  
— Да у тебя, катается по твоей узкой койке в обнимку с твоей подушкой.  
На этом и расстались. Дальнейший свой путь Хатаке проделал без приключений и встреч. В палатке его встретила сонная тишина. Как и говорил Райдо, Ирука сонно сопел в обнимку с подушкой, свесив ноги с казенной армейской койки. Какаши в который раз вознес хвалу всем богам за то, что их комплектовали американцы, а те любят даже на войне быть с комфортом. Поэтому восславим, хоть и жесткие, но всё-таки койки.  
— Йа нисплю, — внезапно сонно выдал Ирука. — Сирйоооосна...  
— Ага, — ответил Какаши, присаживаясь на корточки возле койки. — Совсем не спишь.  
— Угу, — согласился снайпер и, кое-как повернувшись на левый бок, оказался нос к носу с капитаном, — саверщщна нисплю.  
Умино хотелось потрогать, просто чтобы почувствовать живое тепло под пальцами. И в этом удовольствии сейчас Хатаке не стал себе отказывать. Коснулся пальцем носа, проследил часть старого шрама через переносицу, а потом погладил по щеке. Полусонный, полупьяный от действия морфинов Ирука потянулся за теплой ладонью, а потом и вовсе потребовал сонным голос:  
— Поглдь мня, жалк щтоли?  
— Хорошо-хорошо, хороший мальчик Умино Ирука, — и Какаши послушно погладил его по слегка спутанным темно-каштановым волосам, которые торчали в разные стороны из едва живого хвостика на затылке. — Нравится?  
— Хмнм, — согласно просопел куда-то в жесткий матрац Ирука и оттуда же спросил.— Ты кршнный?  
Смысл вопроса доходил до капитана очень долго, а дойдя, даже не оставил возмущения.  
— Нет, я такой получился у мамы с папой.  
— Бле...блед...белесенький и соообрзтнуюнт, — все так же вещал куда-то в матрац парень, старательно борясь зачем-то с наркотическим сном.  
— Нет, я умный и сообразительный. А светлый — это потому что генетика такая, — доверительно сообщил Какаши снайперу, тот лишь что-то просопел и отрубился совсем. — Спи, зря что ли на тебя Генма морфины переводил?  
Дыхание Ируки становилось всё более ровным и более глубоким, а Хатаке сидел на брезентовом полу и думал, где бы ему поспать хоть пару часиков. Справедливо рассудив, что Райдо от Генмы не вернется до утра, а если и вернется, то разбудит, Какаши направился в палатку старшего снайпера. После тех злосчастных джунглей капитан был согласен спать как угодно, только не в спальнике — ни за что.

***

 

Здесь было темно, холодно и сыро. Почти не кормили, но хоть приносили воду — и то хлеб. А еще здесь было очень страшно и невыносимо больно. За стенами почти всегда кто-то натужно или орал, или уже просто тихо стонал. Здесь было страшно. По стенам ползали не только мокрицы, но и какого-то странного вида пауки.  
Но хуже пауков были люди. Они приходили в разное время, забирали отсюда, и можно было хоть сколько-нибудь побыть на свету, на солнце. Правда за эту кроху тепла и света приходилось платить невероятную цену. Люди приводили в эту ужасную комнату. Вот связывают руки, а потом за веревку прицепляют к крюку, чтобы болтался на вытянутых вверх руках.  
Вот к левой ноге привязывают провод, вот спину, прямо между лопаток холодит лезвие скальпеля, вот легкая, почти отсутствующая боль от того, как разрезается кожа, а вот в кожу вставляют второй электрод. А теперь...  
— Ну, что ты нам расскажешь, Ир-р-р-рука?  
А рассказать и нечего. Всё уже рассказано: что братик болеет, что мама более, и что помочь никто не может. Совсем никто. Нет средств, нет возможностей, нет связей, нет лекарства.  
— Снова будешь рассказывать про брата?..  
— Тут звонок.  
— Проводи.  
И вот тут появляется она. Боль. Эта адская нестерпимая боль от проходящего через почти все тело электрического тока. Живая цепь электропитания для телефона. И так раз за разом, с нарастающей амплитудой. В какой-то момент нет сил даже кричать, нет сил даже плакать, нет сил вообще, где-то в голове бьется сердце, а легкие почему-то в животе, но это такие мелочи по сравнению с этой болью. Это даже правильно, по сравнению с болью. Что угодно, только не эта боль.  
— Сэр, он тут скоро сдохнет.  
— Тогда на сегодня хватит. В вашем распоряжении, лейтенант.  
Снимают провода, теплые руки, даже через перчатки теплые руки, осторожно гладят по спине, по ягодица, по бедрам.  
— Хороший мальчик... Хороший мальчик, Умино Ирука.  
Пусть делают что хотят, пусть делают что хотят, только пусть не будет больно. Пожалуйста...  
— ИРУКА, ПРОСНИСЬ! — щеку словно обожгло огнем, и Ирука резко распахнул глаза: перед ними все кружилось, вертелось, все летало, но самое главное, что всё что было до этого, это всего лишь сон. Воспоминание, которое очень хочется забыть, и которое будет жить всегда в памяти. Рядом сидел Какаши и очень внимательно смотрел, прямо глаза в глаза.  
— Всё хорошо, — слабо улыбнулся снайпер, проводя по жестким, всегда торчащим вверх белым волосам своего не только начальника, но и любовника. — Всё правда хорошо.  
— Прошлое?  
— Прошлое. Морфины всколыхнули, — Ирука попытался встать с койки, но тело всё еще слушалось очень плохо, потому что глупое тело помнило эту адскую боль так, словно это было только что.  
— Тогда валяемся, — одним рывком с пола Хатаке опрокинул шатена обратно на койку. — Время до рассвета еще есть.  
Было в этом что-то такое, очень близкое, намного более интимное, чем секс, в этом простом лежании рядом. В этой попытке дышать в унисон, в ощущении тепла и удивительного уюта. Это значило намного больше, чем любой секс, каким бы он жарким не был.  
— Ты совсем один? Ну, я имею в виду семью, у меня вот брат есть.  
— Я знаю, что у тебя есть брат. Я даже видел вашу фотографию, — доверительным шепотом сообщил Какаши. — Райдо показывал. Тебе на удивление шел гакуран.  
— Когда это было?  
— В самом начале, — Хатаке перекинул свою руку через ирукину грудь, стараясь максимально комфортно устроится на койке. — Ты тогда обижался зачем-то.  
— Действительно, зачем? — Ирука поворачивает голову влево, чтобы случайно ткнуться носом в чужой подбородок. — Это, кстати, была еще старая отцовская форма, перешитая на меня.  
— Хм... А я думал ты учился всё-таки в Японии.  
— А, нет, мы так и остались в Штатах, жили на юге Айдахо, в маленьком городке. Потом умер отец. Ну и так все завертелось. В итоге, брат сейчас в Нью-Йорке, в больнице на постоянке, за ним, если что, присмотрит его приемная семья, а я так... — грустно закончил снайпер.  
— Да нет, я думаю, что ты хороший брат, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос Какаши, едва касаясь губами ирукиного виска. — Серьезно.  
— Спасибо, — хмыкнул Умино. — Так всё-таки ты один?  
— Вообще, это сложный вопрос. У меня из близких родственников только дед остался, но в его семье я не прижился, так что — да, я совсем один-одинешек на этом белом свете. Можешь меня пожалеть, — тихо смеется капитан. — Только не урони с койки.  
— Я постараюсь, — отвечает снайпер, аккуратно переворачиваясь на левый бок, давая любовнику больше пространства на очень узкой койке. — Ты такой тощий.  
— Ну, извини, какой уж есть.  
— Что будешь делать, если не извиню?  
— Очень постараюсь, что бы ты всё таки извинил, — беседа начинала принимать немного фривольный тон, но это ее красило, сейчас эти тонкие пошлости были к месту, ко времени. Словно были продолжением того мягкого уюта в начале.  
— Не боишься сломать что-нибудь в процессе извинений? — это совсем близко, теплое дыхание коснулось губ капитана.  
— Ну, если ты так переживаешь за кровать, то всегда можно попросить еще одну к Генмы, у него там, по-моему, склад, — это были очень приятные ощущения: тепла, нежности и желания.  
— А, так вот как здесь можно было получить койку, а я-то думал....— Ирука тепло улыбнулся уже нависшему над ним мужчиной, а потом тихо и как-то уж очень доверительно добавил. — Только меня, пожалуйста, до конца не доломай.  
И именно эти слова окончательно снесли остатки самоконтроля у капитана.

***

 

 _Единственное оправдание войны в том, что она позволяет человеку проявить свои самые благородные черты — самопожертвование, бескорыстие, мужество._  
© Уильм С. Моэм, «Герой».

 

И всё-таки у змеят было плохо с логикой. Именно об этом думал Какаши, пережидая шквал пуль за оставленной, в качестве укрепления, техникой. Ну, вот кто, скажите на милость, будет нападать в разгар светового дня, когда все только этого и ждут.  
К вящей радости Минато, они таки успели отправить не только всех гражданских как можно дальше отсюда, но и почти оба отделения. Сейчас в некогда оживленном лагере оставалось около тридцати человек. Некоторые выработки не удалось увезти с собой, так что поступил прямой приказ обрушить штольни в шахте. Пусть помаятся с новой добычей.  
— Отдыхаем, Инугами? — голос Райдо через наушник звучал глухо, но очень бодро и весело.  
— Не без этого, Странник, не без этого.  
— Помочь?  
— Да нет, спасибо.  
— Так, да или нет?  
— Блин, парни, свалите из эфира!  
— Есть, Молния! — хором ответили Наььяши и Какаши.  
— Позеры, блин, хреновы, — пробубнил неизвестно где находящийся Намикадзе. — Дельфин, на шесть часов, сними-ка пару товарищей.  
— Да, Молния, — голос Ируки прозвучал ровно и спокойно, хотя Какаши знал, что снайперу сейчас тупо и просто больно. Упрямый Умино не стал слушать никого и от предложенной М-ки отказался, сказав, что заменит Барри — сто десятой М-кой. Генма всего лишь покачал головой в ответ на немой вопрос Минато-сана. У сто десятой отдача, конечно, была ниже, но она всё равно шла в плечо. Наверное, младший снайпер был просто мазохистом. "Надо будет об этом спросить", — механически отметил это про себя капитан.  
— Эй, жабьи дети, может сдадитесь? — прозвучало откуда-то со стороны входного поста.  
— Да пошел бы ты, — тихо ответил Хатаке, вертя в руках обычную, а не столь любимую световую гранату. — Просто пошел на хуй, козел хренов, — и, выдернув чеку, резким движением, почти не глядя, бросил ее куда-то в сторону врага.  
— Прекрасный бросок, Инугами, — прошипел наушник голосом Тензо. — Еще бы на десять градусов правее, и было бы симпатичней.  
— Молчун, заткнись, — внезапно весело отозвался Генма. Честно говоря, капитан не совсем понимал, что тут забыл медик, но скорее просто не хотел понять. Впрочем, надо было отдать должное Ширануи, стрелком он был отменным.  
— Так, у нас по левому крылу большие потери, так что отходим на точки сбора.  
— Да, Молния, — ответили все, даже те, кто до этого хранил радиомолчание.  
Лагерь уже горел с одного конца, в воздухе пахло горелым мясом и порохом. Какаши передвигался короткими перебежками, механически отмечая то тут, то там трупы людей, пятна крови, следы от взрывов. Маленький ад, до которого никому не было дела сейчас и не будет дела потом. Вряд ли кого из погибших похоронят. Хорошо, если просто скидают в одну кучу и всех подожгут, чтобы не смердели.  
Точкой сбора была вертолетная площадка, где ждала уже "Кобра". Свою основную задачи они выполнили — штольни были подорваны, и теперь змеятам предстояла большая работа, а им надо было уходить. Только змеи, они такие, они шустрые, вот и не успели толком отойти. Навязали бой, уже теперь даже не на их территории.  
До летной площадки дошли не все. Из тридцати человек только пятнадцать.  
— Ладно, грузимся и уходим, — Минато стоял возле посадочной двери, помогая своим кому сильно раненным, а кому не очень, подчиненным подняться на борт вертолета.  
— Минато-сан, — рядом с полковником, появился запыхавшийся Ирука, — у меня плохие новости.  
— В смысле? — насторожился Райдо. — Очень?  
— Очень, — кивнул головой Умино. — У них есть переносные гранатометы с тепловым наведением.  
— Блять, — ругнулся Минато. — Они нас так собьют на взлете.  
Повисла нехорошая тишина. Полковник кусал нижнюю губу, Какаши молча смотрел куда-то вглубь нутра вертолета.  
— Надо чтобы кто-то остался, — нарушил тишину Ирука. — Надо снимать стрелков до тех пор, пока не наберете высоту.  
— Я могу остаться, — встрял Райдо, чувствуя, как на запястье сжимаются пальцы Генмы, очень холодные пальцы, почти всегда холодные пальцы.  
— Останусь я, — возразил Ирука. — У меня тут лежка, я смогу их хорошо снять, — и уже развернулся уходить, как Минато резко схватил его за локоть:  
— А ну стоять, это приказ!  
— Пиздуйте отсюда, Минато-сан, вас дома жена с сыном ждут, — Умино несильно дернул плечом, пытаясь освободить руку от захвата.  
— Не посмеешь ослушаться, — полковник всё крепче сжимал пальцы на ирукиной руке, зная, что, если понадобиться, он силой этого мальчишку впихнет в вертолет.  
— Извините, конечно, Минато-сан, но пошли бы вы на хуй. У вас пол-отряда практически сдохло, а для того, чтобы вы могли отойти, должен кто-то остаться, — снайпер снова дернул рукой, еще сильнее и с легким проворотом, скидывая с себя руку Намиказе. — Должен остаться кто-то, кто стреляет очень хорошо. А из всех тут присутствующих это я. Уж, извините, Райдо-сенпай.  
— Не смей, Мелкий! — Намьяши уже почти выбрался обратно из вертолета.  
— Шли бы вы на... Райдо-сенпай, — Ирука рассудительно отошел на несколько шагов от вертолета.  
— Какой агрессивный, — Генма тоже маячил где-то за почти двухметровым рыжим снайпером, готовый помочь впихнуть ненормального внутрь вертолета.  
— И вас туда же, Ширануи, — Умино немного безбашенно улыбнулся, снова отходя. — Только зря теряем время, просто улетайте. Минато-сан, я ведь Lucky Strike, всё будет хорошо.  
— Немедленно вернись... — Какаши только и ждал, чтобы провести этот захват за плечо, но не получилось почему-то. Как только он схватился за ирукино плечо, резкая слепящая боль в районе солнечного сплетения обожгла его, на какие-то доли секунды дезориентируя, — Нгх...  
— Блять, ты что с ним сделал, — Минато ловил к себе на руки отлетающего от снайпера капитана.  
— Нет ничего лучше классики, Минато-сан. Принимайте безвольную тушку кэпа, а я рванул... — с этими словами Умино показал зажатый в левой ладони кастет и побежал прочь.  
— ... удачи. — прошептал откуда-то из вертолета раненный в ногу Тензо. — Он прав, нам надо уходить. Надолго он их не задержит.  
— Гребаная травма плеча.  
Вертолет медленно набирал высоту, но с нее не было видно точки лежки Ируки, ничего не было видно. Гранатометы молчали пока, "Кобра" взлетала. Боль к тому моменту уже отпустила Какаши, но он всё равно сидел, словно окаменевший. Разом посеревший. Даже вечно торчащие в разные стороны белые волосы поникли. Всё время, пока они так удивительно медленно взлетали, Минато слышал по еще действующей связи, как весело насвистывает Ирука марш полковника Боуги. А потом начались помехи и последним, что услышал полковник было:  
— Вы....учш...авит...ольш...пат ....РРИ!  
— Связь потеряна, полковник, — растеряно доложил один из пилотов.— Кажется, они уничтожили транслятор.  
Вертолет медленно улетал прочь от горящего лагеря, а Хатаке Какаши казалось, что его убили, прямо там. В этом самом лагере. И зачем его куда-то везут и что-то от него хотят, ему было совершенно не понятно. Да и безразлично.  
Все, что было связано с Ирукой, было вспышкой света, словно из темной комнаты вышел на свет и на секунду ослеп. Но не ослеп, и память никуда не делась. И сейчас эта память подкидывала Какаши всё, что было, там, когда-то, вроде бы так недавно и одновременно так давно. И разговоры, и споры, и прогулка по Эль-Джадиту, и вообще всё. Давно. Не правда. Сон. Выдумка. Показалось... Нет, не показалось. Хатаке рефлекторно прижал руку к шее, там под водолазкой стоял свежий синяк, след то ли от укуса, то ли всё-таки от засоса: маленькое темно-синее с фиолетовым отливом пятнышко, которое напоминало о том, что нет, не сон, не выдумка и уж тем более не показалось.  
— У него брат в Нью-Йорке сейчас, — нарушил звенящую тишину Генма. — Съездим туда, навестим.  
Остальные в ответ только промолчали.

***

 

 _Если вы встретите свою настоящую любовь, то она от вас никуда не денется — ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни через год._  
© Габриэль Г. Маркес

 

Хаку-кун не был похож на Ируку, тот был улыбчивый смешливый и, в общем-то, задорный парень. Младший брат Умино был молчаливым, почти всегда немного печальным. Какаши знал, что это отпечаток от тяжелой врожденной болезни, от потери всех своих кровных родных. Почему он продолжал навещать мальчишку, капитан не знал. Ему казалось, что приехать раз — это будет нормально. Сказать мальчишке, что его брат погиб, как, блять, какой-то долбанный герой. Хаку тогда, в самую первую встречу, только грустно улыбнулся, держась худой рукой за переносную капельницу:  
— Вы знаете, в этом был мой брат. Всё для других и ничего для себя. Его так воспитали. Если ты можешь хоть что-то сделать — сделай, помоги. Кто, если не ты?  
— Да уж, он был таким, — Какаши смотрел на Хаку во все глаза, пытаясь уловить хоть какую-то негативную эмоцию со стороны подростка. Но тот выглядел просто подавленным и бесконечно уставшим.  
— Как только он сказал, где он начинает работать, я так и знал, что этим кончится. Спасибо, что приехали, Хатаке-тайчо, Генма-сан, Райдо-сан, Тензо-сан, — мальчишка вежливо поклонился, всё так же не отнимая одной руки от капельницы.— Мне пора идти.  
И с этого момента вот уже два года как Хатаке приезжал к Хаку в центральную больницу Нью-Йорка. Иногда раз в месяц-два, иногда раз в полгода, но капитан приезжал. Они почти не говорили, просто сидели во внутреннем больничном дворике и смотрели куда-то в небо. И молчали.  
Это был как раз один из таких визитов, когда у Какаши внезапно зазвонил телефон. Мужчина поморщился, чувствуя вибрацию телефона, но игнорировать звонок к своему вящему изумлению не мог. Номер на экране был откровенно не знакомый и странный. Не американский.  
— Да, — резко спросил в трубку Хатаке, принимая вызов. Какие-то секунды повисела тишина, а потом он услышал то, что снилось ему иногда в кошмарах, иногда в самых сладких снах.  
Какаши неверяще смотрел в никуда, слыша эту идиотскую мелодию, словно сходил с ума. На его колено легла тонкая, худая ладонь Хаку, мальчик смотрел капитану прямо в глаза и почему-то улыбался:  
— Настойчивый, правда?

 _the end?_...


End file.
